Restless Nights
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Kira's having dreams about a certain taichou of his. So, who does he go to for comfort? The unofficial counselor of the Gotei 13, of course. UkitakeKira IchimaruKira


These crack pairings will stop soon, I promise XD. I'll run out of them soon, there's only so many guys I like in Bleach. This one came to me... o.o, randomly, I think. Maybe slightly inspired by some ByakuyaRenji oneshot I read a couple days ago, but I couldn't swear to it. Enjoy!

* * *

Kira was not a depressed person, but lately, he had been thoroughly miserable. He hadn't known quite when it struck him, but now that it had, he wanted to seek comfort. Of course, the immediate person that came to his mind was Ichimaru, but that was a ridiculous notion. Ichimaru had _been _on his mind for probably the past month and it was all Kira could do just to focus on his work with his taichou sitting so close by. He couldn't let Ichimaru know of his feelings, of course, that would result in endless teasing and false provocations-- a humiliation Kira didn't want to suffer.

So, the blonde began racking his brain of anyone else in the Gotei 13 that he knew of that would help. Renji would laugh at him (and probably run away from him), Hinamori would give an awkward smile and excuse herself promptly, and he was pretty sure Hisagi was homophobic. He didn't want anyone else in his division knowing, and in fact, he didn't want _anyone else _knowing at all. Who could keep a secret? Most of the taichou and fukutaichou were out automatically, like say... everyone from the First, Second, Fourth, Seventh, Eighth, Ninth, Eleventh (oh gods, especially _them_), and Twelfth Divisions.

Aizen might not tell, and he seemed easy to confide in, but Kira still felt that he would be looked down upon. No, he couldn't trust him. Kira was sure Byakuya would never tell anyone, but he was also sure Byakuya would not listen. While Hitsugaya might lend an ear, he wouldn't really care about Kira's troubles, and Matsumoto would only tell him to drink his troubles away. Both of them were out. Who did that leave? Well, he _had _been known as the unofficial counselor of the Gotei 13, so it wasn't a surprise when Kira landed himself in a chair right in front of Ukitake Juushirou.

The sickly taichou smiled across his desk at the disturbed man, a soft, welcoming gesture.

"Kira-fukutaichou, we haven't spoken too much, have we?" Ukitake asked. "What brings you here? You look troubled." Kira only nodded dimly, wondering if Ukitake could really relieve his guilt. "And you've come to me to talk?" Another nod. "I certainly appreciate the trust you place in me, but I always thought a subordinate would go to their taichou first."

Kira swallowed hard, a small blush increasingly becoming obvious across his face. "Ano... Ukitake-taichou, that's just the thing... Ichimaru-taichou is the reason I'm here."

Ukitake blinked, a small bit of concern flashing into his eyes. "What is it, Kira-kun?" Ukitake had never been one for large formalities, especially in delicate situations; it felt very unnatural. Being friends with Byakuya, he had become accustomed to using proper honorifics and polite speech, but that wasn't the type of thing to do when someone was pouring their heart out to you. It just wasn't honest. Also, he couldn't help the concern he really did feel-- he'd always expected Ichimaru (as terrible as it was) of being a bit sadistic at times.

"I..." Kira flushed darker and cast his gaze down to the floor.

This situation was uncomfortable, Ukitake realized, and he stood suddenly, drawing the blonde's head back up. He smiled and walked around the desk, holding a hand out. "Let's speak somewhere else, why don't we?" Kira only nodded again, silently, and took the outstretched hand.

* * *

After only a few minutes of traveling, the pair found themselves in flowering garden that Kira had never known existed in the Thirteenth Division. He barely caught Ukitake's words of explanation on how he loved gardens and requested one for the Thirteenth Division's 'backyard', so to speak. He sat when Ukitake did, under a blooming cherry blossom tree, crushing a few of the fallen petals as he did so.

"Ukitake-taichou, what are you doing?" Kira asked hesitantly as the older one shed himself of his haori.

Ukitake smiled back at him. "Right now, Kira-kun, I'm not your superior, I'm your friend, alright? So you don't need to address me that way."

Kira bowed his head, trying to process this all through. Ukitake was... his friend? Of course, if he was going to confess something personal to someone, it had to be someone he trusted-- a friend. Right? Slowly, he nodded, but kept his head down. It was only when Ukitake reached out and lightly cupped his cheek to raise his sighs that he locked eyes with the man again.

"So, tell me, what's wrong?" It seemed such simple words brought Kira's blush right back, and it was really no secret what his problem was. Still, Ukitake never assumed anything, and so he waited patiently for the younger one to respond.

"I...I've been having... a lot of dreams lately," Kira began in a soft voice, not at all able to maintain eye contact while he did, "about Ichimaru-taichou."

"Dreams?" Ukitake pressed lightly, choosing to rest his back against the tree in a more relaxed position.

Kira nodded. "They're bad dreams to have about Ichimaru-taichou I know, but..." here came the guilt, "I can't help myself; I know I shouldn't, but I don't want to stop, either, and then when I see him I get so nervous that I can barely concentrate on my work! I'm a horrible fukutaichou, I'm a horrible person, how can I have those sorts of thoughts about my-!" His furious rant was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders and the force of those arms pulling him against a surprisingly-sturdy chest. He buried his face in the shoulder offered to him and continued muttering about how terrible he was over and over again.

"Hush," Ukitake whispered in his ear, "those are horrible things to say, Kira-kun."

"B-but, Ukitake-san," the informality came so easily when he was so distressed, "I-I... I love Ichimaru-taichou... iie, it's not even love, it wouldn't be so bad if it were love, but I j-just, I just..." Kira _wanted _Ichimaru, in a way he had never possibly wanted anyone before.

Despite himself, Ukitake smiled just a little bit, glad that Kira couldn't see his expression. Kira reminded him of a teenager just discovering the more carnal pleasures of life. It wasn't that Kira was a bad person, he was just extremely innocent and had only now begun to feel things that, eventually, everyone else felt as well. In a word, Kira was horny, and it wasn't surprising that those feelings would be turned towards the person closest to him, his taichou.

"Kira-kun, you aren't a bad person," Ukitake assured him, "you're simply growing up." He freely offered his smile when the shaken and tear-stained blue eye looked up at him. "Everyone feels those sorts of things, eventually, albeit generally a bit younger in life." Had Kira really been that sheltered? Ukitake found it extremely adorable.

"S-so I'm not shameful for...wanting Ichimaru-taichou?" Ukitake assured him with a firm shake of his head. "But..."

"What is it?" the white-haired man wondered. He still looked distressed.

"I still can't sleep at night when I dream about him." Kira _did _look exhausted, something Ukitake had noticed quite a bit earlier. Chances were, until the man got his release, he wouldn't be _able _to sleep peacefully, Ichimaru or not.

"Kira-kun, I don't usually do things like this, but I want to help you."

Before Kira could ask just what Ukitake meant, he was half-drug into the other's lap and their lips pressed together in a light kiss. He attempted for a few moments to struggle away from the embrace, but was held fast. He finally managed to escape the kiss and murmur a half-frightened, half-confused 'Ukitake-taichou'. All comfort gone, he was wondering just what was going through the shinigami's head.

"Relax," Ukitake instructed him, combing his fingers through his hair, "I'm not going to do you any harm, Kira-kun." He kissed the younger one again, a little lower this time, on his neck and felt Kira melt into the soft touches as he began gently sucking the flesh over his pulse.

Ukitake wasn't intending on drawing Kira's feelings in and merely aimed to give the man what he needed. So, as unromantic as it seemed, moments later his hands begun untying the blonde's obi. The next thing either of them knew, Kira was pushed to the ground, completely shed of his uniform and writhing in anticipation as Ukitake quickly made his way down the lithe body. He left small kisses and nips here and there that sent shivers up Kira's spine, and soon arrived at the blonde's aching member. He nuzzled the shaking thigh and murmured a few words of comfort, obliging as nimble fingers were tangled in his hair.

Kira had really never felt much of another's touch, and certainly not _this _kind of touching. He clasped a hand over his mouth to stop the moans from reaching too great a distance as he felt Ukitake's mouth cover his erection, which had become painfully hard from the minimal teasing and touching moments before. The wet heat that surrounded him made him dizzy and his face flushed a bright red. He had already been previously aroused from thoughts of Ichimaru and as he snapped his eyes closed, images of his fox-faced taichou flashed through his mind. It was as if it were Ichimaru touching him, nipping at the head of his member and running his tongue down its shaft.

As Ukitake worked his magic, Kira became lost inside the fantasy inside his head. Soon, it was no longer Ukitake's pale fingers running down his side, but Ichimaru's nimble digits raking their nails across his flesh. His fingers tightened in the soft, light locks of hair as sharp teeth came down to bite at him, teasingly. The hand that had previously been suppressing moans fell limply to his side before clutching as the cool grass as stars exploded behind his eyelids. The hot mouth covering him slowly inched its way down, sucking up the moisture and pre-cum that flowed into it.

Both of Kira's hands soon found their way to entangling themselves in Ichimaru's hair, urging him on as he deep-throated his fukutaichou. Kira knew he couldn't hold out much longer, and the heavy pants and long groans that filled his throat barely gave him enough room to give warning to his taichou. A soft hum of approval drove Kira over the edge and he came hard, digging his nails into the too-tender flesh of Ichimaru's scalp. It wouldn't matter, though-- he was sure his taichou liked things a bit rough. The claw marks down his sides and his throbbing member, bitten and scraped, were proof enough of that.

However, the pain subsided as Kira cleared his head and blinked his eyes open. His heaving chest calmed itself and the bloodied marks on his chest disappeared into reality. He looked down, flushed and panting, to see Ukitake giving him an amused smile. Upon realizing what had happened, he blushed darker-- had he been calling Ichimaru's name out loud, as he had in his head?

Seeing the younger one's embarrassment, Ukitake wrapped his arms around the trembling figure and slowly helped Kira to re-dress himself. It looked as if the fukutaichou wanted to say something, but no words were coming to him. Ukitake took his place back under the sakura tree, this time with a content, sleepy, and shaking blonde wrapped in his arms.

* * *

At least that one came out the way I had intended. XD, I was tempted to have Ukitake send Kira back to Ichimaru and have this whole thing play out that way, but... I much prefer this scenario. Not really the best lemon-esque thing I've ever written, but... oh well. Ukitake really goes above and beyond the call of duty, doesn't he? It's why I love him. Oh, also, if Kira's rant seems a little OOC, I was definitely thinking of the Kira from the musicals when I was typing that part XD, and he rants a lot, especially about how terrible of a person he is; he's so cute. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
